poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of A Fairly Odd Summer
Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures of a fairly odd summer is a fairly odd Parent/sonic the hedgehog lion guard Steven Universe and angry birds movie crossover It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Following his previous adventure, Timmy Turner is assigned a summer job in Fairy World's Yuck Factory by head fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle, who believes that as he is grown up, he should work for a living due to him being grown up, something his own fairies agree upon. Timmy, despite not being happy he will not be able to enjoy a summer vacation, chooses to do so in order to impress Tootie, who now works for the Help Creatures Dimmsdale Research Center. Returning to Dimmsdale from his latest day of work, Timmy visits Tootie at the Center and discovers, much to his disappointment, that the head of the Center wishes her to deliver a special gas cure for rare spotted dolphins to Hawaii, which will be contained in a vial in the same size and shape as Timmy's lip balm. In mix-up and totally unaware of it, Timmy sets his lip balm down by the gas cure, which is inadvertently packed away into a travel case by mistake while he takes the cure's vial. Later, upon returning to home, Timmy is shocked to discovers that his parents are also going to Hawaii, after Mr. Turner's pencil company chose it for the company's next vacation. Mr. Turner further reveals that he has been put in charge of providing the entertainment in the form of a fire dance and been given the money to do so, only to learn from Timmy after reading the note his boss gave him in more detail, that he will be fired if he fails to provide. Meanwhile, two children from a rich family, Marty and Mitzy, are excited about going to Hawaii, until they learn their parents won't be going, instead sending them off with a babysitter, who turns out to be Vicky, much to their chagrin. In Fairy World, Timmy is visited by Jorgen and told he is being promoted. Much to his chagrin, Timmy learns he is to look after the source of all fairy magic, Abracadabraium, while Jorgen is away in Hawaii competing in the Bronze Biceps contest. Reluctantly, Timmy takes on the job, but whilst preparing to have his lunch, Timmy discovers that his father packed the check he had been given within his sandwich by mistake, while also discovering that his lip balm got mistakenly taken by Tootie and not the gas cure. Seeking to avoid both suffering by these minor accidents, Timmy decides to head to Hawaii, taking the Abracadabraium with him in a bowling bag. Meanwhile, Poof's counterpart, Foop, who had been spying on him, meets with the Anti-Fairy council over his failure to destroy Timmy's fairies, and vows that he has found a new way to do so by going after the Abracadabraium and destroying it, despite the fact that no anti-fairy can touch it because of the good magic stored in it. The council orders him to do so, stripping him of his bottle, the source of his magic, to ensure he completes his task on the promise he will receive something horrible for his punishment. Heading for Hawaii, Foop runs into Mr. Crocker at the airport, after he was sent there by his mother in the hopes of curing his obsession with fairies. Realizing that Foop plans to cause mischief for Timmy and destroy Fairy World, Mr Crocker agrees to help him in acquiring the Abracadabraium. After returning the check to his father, much to his delight, and giving back the gas cure to Tootie, so she can keep her job, Timmy decides to relax with her and his fairies on the beach. While doing so, he and Tootie run into Marty and Mitzy, who had run away from Vicky after she had mistreated them on their vacation, and help them to continue to escape from her so they can have fun. But while relaxing, Mr. Crocker, who is given the money for the fire dance by Mr. Turner, and Foop, having taken on human form, successfully distract the pair and steal the bag carrying the Abracadabraium from Timmy, soon putting Fairy World in danger, and weakening Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Realizing he had been duped, Timmy is soon spotted by Jorgen who becomes furious he lost the Abracadaraium and orders him and Tootie to get it back; his anger changes his skin and wins him 3rd place in the Bronze Biceps contest and publicity, ruling him out in getting it back. Seeking to get it back, the pair and the fairies recruit Marty and Mitzy to help and soon discover that Foop plans to drop the Abracadabrium into a lava pool within a volcano. Arriving to stop him, the group discover that Mr. Crocker, who was planning to drop it, became affected by it, turning good and refusing to do as Foop wants. Angered, Foop risks touching the substance to destroy it, leading to Timmy struggling with him to get it back and falling into the lava with it. Much to the surprise of the others, Timmy survives and becomes a fairy (his appearance that of his cartoon self in his youth) after absorbing some of the powers of the Abracadabraium. A defiant Foop swears revenge but is soon sent packing by Poof, while Mr. Crocker soon returns to his normal self. With Timmy now a fairy, Jorgen reassigns Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to Marty and Mitzy, who he states deserves them, all while leaving them close by for Timmy to see them. Timmy soon uses his fairy powers to save his father's job by creating a fire dance for him with Mr. Crocker in it, after learning he took the money for it. While Marty and Mitzy take delight in having fairies, turning Vicky into a rabbit, Tootie declares she will need time to get used to Timmy as a fairy, before dancing with him. The stage sets off fireworks and Poof sends off the audience with an "Aloha!". In the Epilogue, Foop gets sent down the drain which he describes as the "unspeakable horror", which ends the film. Triva In my version of the movie The DigiDestined and their Digimon season 1 and 6 meets Timmy turner and cosmo Wanda and poof and Tootie and Jorgen Von Strangle and Crocker and foop for the very first time note in the Latin America version sonic steven and Timmy were both voice by jorge bringas after the end of the film Foop join the eggman empire for revenge on sonic red kion and Steven and friends Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:LEGO films Category:Superhero Films Category:Supernexochannel Category:Funny films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off